


What Could Go Wrong With (Or Without) Potter Luck, Right?

by KwasHERE



Series: Potter Luck Seriously Sucks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwasHERE/pseuds/KwasHERE
Summary: Cornelia Reiki Taurus Jade Bamboo Sakura didn't really expect that being herself around Harry James Potter would bring herthatmuch trouble. Did it start back in Second Year, when the brat decided that his friends were but mere ghosts of the people he thought them to be? Or did it start that summer, when she warmed up to him a little and invited him to her place during those damned three months? Or, - Oh, I know it!- maybe it started when the bloodyidiotdragged her and Luna to the Department of Mysteries in order to save his bloody Godfather by Lordie Voldie (which, by the way, they warned him that it might be a trap, but damned be the Leo with the traits of a Taurus). Luckily enough (but not enough to be Potter Luck), Cornelia Reiki Taurus Jade Bamboo Sakura had sociopathic tendencies, so it's no surprise that she steals a Time Turner. What exactly could go wrong, right? But first, we must start from the very beginning. This is Second Year.





	What Could Go Wrong With (Or Without) Potter Luck, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually doing this.  
> BEWARE!!!!!!  
> English is not my natal language so there will be some grammar errors!  
> This story is a SLOW BURN, like a REALLY slow burn.  
> There is no Tom-Harry interaction until book five.  
> Having said that, have a nice day!

The raven-haired boy cautiously slid his trunk into the compartment where an equally raven-haired girl stood... feeding her bird raw meat? He wasn't going to ask about the fact that he might've seen the mix between a dove and a serpent munch off chunks of her flesh off her fingers.

The Gryffindor sighed, sitting opposite her, staring into icy blue eyes.

"Do you always barge into people's compartments with an 'I'm-going-to-my-own-funeral look' on your face?" asked the short-haired girl, as nonchalant as a human could be.

"Are you always feeding your bird your flesh or is it just masochism?" the boy spat without thinking, taken off guard.

" I shall let you guess this one, Mr. Potter." absently responded the brunette, adjusting her navy beanie with one hand while petting her strange bird with the other.

To say that Harry was baffled would be an understatement. This was the first person that treated him normally. And not the way Ron and Hermione did: they would just argue with each other and he'd intervene when things got too serious.

Even when he was alone with one of them, there was an awkward silence in the air. But this girl was emanating an aura of mystery and calm. He felt at ease with her presence and could feel the heavyweight on his shoulders finally loosen.

"So, what brings a mourning Gryffindor into a snarky Slytherin's compartment, especially without your two idiotic friends?" the girl interrupted his thought process, taking out a book from underneath her matching coat.

Harry wanted to argue, he really did. He wanted to say that he wasn't mourning or that his friends weren't idiotic, but his protests were useless against the truth. So he settled for:

"You're a Slytherin?!"

The girl scoffed, a hint of amusement was on her lips.

" No, I shall warn you about the fact that I am a bloodthirsty vampire who hasn't drunk human blood in two years, so beware!"

"Oh, no! At least, my lady, could you do me a favor before mercilessly killing me off for feeding purposes?" the Potter Heir joined the act.

Sneering, the girl asked in an all and mighty voice: "What is your useless request, blood bag?"

Falling to his knees as if praying for his life, the boy said: "My lady, I want to know the name of my murderer before I die!"

" Names hold power, Mr. Potter." the almighty voice was back. "And besides, what if I had, let's say, five oddly embarrassing and random names? That _could_ be quite rude, you know?"

Harry seemed taken aback. Never had he ever imagined that requesting someone's name would be a rude thing to do. Now that he thought about it, what if he had somehow ended up having his uncle's name? He would surely feel disgusted with himself. Right when he was about to apologize, he heard the gingerly voice of the girl laughing maniacally.

"Pfffthahahaha! You really thought that I was mad? Sweetheart, what I gave you was a lesson of common sense. Good thing that I don't have any!'' and then the laughter returned. Right when Harry thought that the girl was about to die from the lack of oxygen, she wiped away her tears and smiled cheekily.

"Now, _that_ is how you don't make friends without them suspecting that you're a psycho or something"

"Of course, Miss Ebony. I totally suspect that now you're related to Lord Voldemort." said the witty Gryffindor, expecting to hear the girl gasp or something, but all that he heard was another fit of mad laughter. And maybe, Harry realized, that was her normal way of laughing.

"R-Related t-to Voldie? Don't make me vomit. I mean, I'd pretty much like the boost in magic, but I'm not interested in being a megalomaniac." seeing that the girl did not comment on her newly acquired nickname, he figured that it would be alright to call her that.

"Voldie?" the boy tried to raise an eyebrow but found it way too complicated so he raised both of them.

"Voldemort is too long and I'm a very lazy person," explained Ebony, opening the book and starting to read. "But if you're calling me Ebony, then I'm calling you Harold."

Harry could've sworn that he saw the hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

***

" Well, as pleasant as our conversation was, we should start getting dressed in school robes. I'm suspecting that we will be arriving in five minutes." the girl spoke as she put away her coat and threw on her robes. 

"Pity. It was fun talking about...er... Things?"

That earned another fit of mad laughter from the mysterious girl.

"Things indeed. We kept strolling from a subject to the other so much that I couldn't even keep track of half of it." Ebony smirked, coming closer to Harry and shoving something in his fist. The last words that he heard before she strolled out of the compartment were: "See you tomorrow in the Great Hall at six-thirty AM."

Cursing the ungodly hour to wake up at, Harry unclenched his fist. It was a paper with elegant yet unintelligible writing. Good thing that he was experienced in that field.

_Cornelia Reiki Taurus Jade Bamboo Sakura. Don't you dare to laugh, after all, your grandfather's name was Fleamont, for God's sake!_

Putting that piece of information to his heart, Harry burst into fits of giggles.


End file.
